Family Abuse
by KeiraChan1994
Summary: Rin Sohma has been abused constantly by the head of her family. She uses a website in desperation, hoping that it may save her from her fate. But can she really accept the price? Will she let her own soul go to hell?
1. Hell Girl?

A young girl, about the age of 18, stared out into the night. He long black hair flayed out around her, and her pale skin glistened in the moons soft white light. Her cold expressionless face, which was remarkably beautiful, stared at the mysterious object known as the moon. It was silent, except for the constant beeping coming from the I.V machine standing next to her.

The sound of a door opening was heard, and a middle aged woman walked into the white room. She saw the girl, and gasped.

"Sohma-San, you should be resting!" The woman said worriedly, rushing towards the girl. The woman was dressed in an all white nurses outfit. She placed a hand on the girls shoulder, and as soon as there was skin-to-skin contact, the girl jerked her body away from the nurse. The girl's once distant auburn eyes were now filled with hate as she glared at the nurse.

"Don't touch me." She spat, and then returned to stare at the moon. The nurse was frozen in shock for a few minutes before she re-composed herself and left the room. The girl, Isuzu Rin sat there in her hospital room alone.

A teenage boy was walking by himself in the busy hallways of Kaiwaia High school. He was tall and slender; his short baggy hair barely covered his eyes and was the shocking colors white and black. He wore an all black school uniform, which consisted of a long-sleeve shirt rimmed in white fabric, and black pants. The buttons at the top were undone, making somewhat of a v-neck shirt. The black fabric brought to attention that he was very pale. Around his neck were hand made gray necklaces, with one big black cross on the largest necklace. His gray eyes seemed distant as he stared straight ahead as he walked.

Unnoticed to him, groups of girls were watching his every move, little hearts in their eyes.

"Haru!" The white and black haired boy turned to see another boy wearing a white sweater vest, and a long sleeve navy blue shirt underneath, and dark blue pants. His arm was up and outstretched towards him to get his attention, and his shaggy short silver hair was almost covering his violet eyes. He too, was very pale. He finally caught up to Haru, and started to catch his breath.

"Haru…I was looking everywhere for you. Momiji said you were going to ditch the rest of the day. Is that true?" The boy asked, his eyes worried.

"Yeah…" Haru started, a distant gaze staring out the window. His voice was calm and lazy. "I was thinking of going to see Rin…" He said once again in a lazy tone. The other boy gasped quietly.

"Rin? She's not in the hospital again is she?" he asked with worry, and Haru's eye moved to look at the boy in a distant gaze.

"She is… I thought Honda-San would have told you. Akito pushed her out of the Sohma estates 2nd story window again…" Haru muttered and the boys eyes widened.

"Again?!" He screamed and Haru nodded. The boy looked away sadly, and Haru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being concerned about Rin Yuki, I knew you two weren't exactly close." Haru smiled softly, and before Yuki could say anything Haru turned around and started to walk away. "Also, tell Honda-San to not be too worried…" Haru said, his back still facing Yuki. Yuki nodded, then turned the opposite way, and walked towards the Student Council Room.

Rin sat on her hospital bed, staring out the window. Her nurse, Hatsune Saki walked in and smiled.

"Sohma-San, you have visitors." She said, and behind her three girls walked in. The shortest one had straight brown hair that went down to her to the middle of her back. She wore a blue and white sailor fuku school uniform, and black knee-highs. Her big blue eyes were concerned as she saw Rin. The two girls behind her were the same height. The one on the left wore the same outfit, as the girl in the middle, except the skirt was longer. Her blonde hair went down to rest a little below her shoulders, and bangs covered her right eye. Her blue eyes held boredom in them.

The other girl had black hair that was braided. She like the blonde had a longer version of the sailor fuku outfit. Her cold black eyes showed no emotion. The nurse smiled at the girls, and then left. The brunette ran towards Rin her arms outstretched.

"ISUZU-SAN!" She cried and threw her arms around Rin, who's eyes widened and she froze.

"Tohru-Chan…I think you're scaring her." The black haired girl spoke gently, and Tohru gasped and quickly let go. Rin sent her a glare, but said nothing.

"I-I'm sorry Isuzu-San… I was so scared when I heard that Akito-San p-p-pushed you…" She said as tears started to form. Rin sighed and turned her head to the window again.

"Hey, Isuzu was it?" The blonde spoke as she walked towards Rin. Rin nodded.

"Why'd this Akito push you from the window anyway? Is he crazy or something?" She asked and Tohru stared at her innocently, and with curiosity. It was quiet, and then Rin turned towards the girl, an angry and hateful expression on her face.

"He hates me, and I hate him. That's all." She said coldly, and Tohru blinked back tears. "There's nothing I can do to stop him either…" Rin muttered, and the black haired girl looked at her with concern.

"Have you heard of the Hell Correspondence site?" She asked quietly, and everyone stared at her.

"Hana-Chan?" Tohru said quietly as Saki walked towards Rin slowly. Rin stared at her with curiosity.

"Hell…correspondence site?" She asked quietly and Saki nodded.

"It is a website only accessible at midnight. Apparently, you type in the name of the person you despise, and the Hell Girl will take revenge for you and send that person to hell." She said gently, and Rin's eyes widened in what appeared to be hope.

"Hana…only you could know of something like that." The blonde spoke with a smile as she rolled her eyes. Saki turned to her and smiled softly.

"Do you not believe it Arisa?" She asked calmly, and Arisa laughed.

"Of course not!" She said and Saki smiled.

"Oh, but it does exist." Saki said quietly, and turned to leave. Arisa laughed and followed her. Tohru bowed respectfully to Rin, then left. Leaving Rin staring at the doorway in shock.

'Hell Girl will take revenge for me?'


	2. The Deal

11:59pm

Rin's pale face was glowing blue from the laptop resting on her knees. She had asked Shigure if she could borrow it, and he agreed. She glanced at the time, her eyes wide with anticipation. She typed in the URL for the site, and the mouse's arrow was on the send button.

12:00am

Quickly, her finger clicked the mouse. A black screen appeared, then a flame. The flame disappeared and there was a message saying: "Your request will be heard" and then a blank box. She hesitated for a moment, but then typed the following;

_Please Send Sohma Akito To Hell_

And then clicked send. The box disappeared and a message written in red font read: "Your message has been heard." The page went white and the words: "Server Not Found" was in giant bold text. She glanced at the clock.

12:01am.

'D-Did it work?' She thought with an ounce of hope in her heart. It was quiet, until a childish voice filled the room.

"You called for me." Rin spun around and saw a girl standing not to far away from her. She long black hair seemed to flow wildly like fire, and her eyes resembled the color of blood. She wore a black and white sailor fuku uniform. She looked no older than 14.

'A middle scholar?' Rin thought in shock, then she realized what time it was. Visiting hours were LONG over. Her eyes widened.

'Is she….could she be…'

"My name…is Ai Enma." The girl said in a spine chilling cold voice. She walked towards Rin who was scared shitless. Ai outstretched her arm towards Rin, and Rin's eyes looked down at Ai's hand to see a small straw doll, with a blue string tied around the dolls neck. She looked back at Ai with confusion.

"Take this." Ai said gently, and Rin's eyes stared into hers. "If you untie the thread then the contract will be complete. Your enemy will be sent straight to hell." Rin's eyes widened, and her small hands took the doll, she hoped that Ai did not notice how her hands were trembling in fear. Rin opened her mouth to say a quiet thank you, when Ai stopped her. "But…To curse someone is to dig a double grave. In return for sending someone to hell, after death your soul will go to hell as well." She said calmly, and the little color that was in Rin's face vanished.

'I…. will go to hell…as well?' Rin's eyes started to water. She hated Akito with her heart and soul, but if the price was her own soul…could she do it? She looked away from Ai, her eyes rimmed with tears.

'My soul…will be the price for sending Akito's to hell…what…should I do?'

"Ai-San-" Rin turned back to try and get more information by asking Ai questions, but to her shock, Ai had disappeared. Once again…Rin felt alone.

She clutched the doll closer to her chest, and leaned against the wall. Before she knew it, her eyes were fluttering shut.

_**"The rest is up to you…" **_

_ "Rin…?" Haru's strong arms wrapped around Rin's naked body as tears continuously fell from her eyes. She cried into his chest, her tears dripping down Haru's bare torso. "Rin…was it another nightmare?" He asked calmly, his hand gently stroking her hair. She shook her head, and more tears streaked down from her eyes. _

_ "Akito…what if Akito found out? Haru…he'd…he'd hurt you…like he hurt Hatori-San…" She cried out, and Haru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. He held her closer, in an attempt to reassure her. _

_ "He won't find out…and Rin…I can handle whatever he would do if he did find out." He whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened, and tears still formed. He pulled back to stare into her eyes. His mouth leaned in closer to hers, as he whispered; "Because I love you."_

A sharp pain shot up her entire arm. Startled, Rin jolted up, clutching her arm. She looked around to see that she was in the hospital…not in her home…and not with Haru. It was just another dream. She removed her hand from her throbbing arm, and her eyes widened. There was blood…her blood, on her palm. She looked over to her left and her widened even more. Akito was standing next to her bed, her I.V in his hand. He had ripped it out of her arm…that's why there's blood.

She was scared. Not because of her bleeding arm, or for the I.V of morphine that was blocking out the pain of her head injury… No. It was Akito…The look of pure hatred in his eyes…as well as the look of murder. She was about to scream for help when Akito backhanded her with monstrous force. She touched her red, and swollen cheek in shock.

"You think you deserve to live, you dirty little bitch?! Huh?! Because of you Hatsuharu won't even look at me!" He hit her again, this time his fist made contact with her gut. Rin coughed repeatedly, trying to catch her breath. "Do you think you're really needed?! I was doing you a favor by pushing you out a window! You're useless! You're better off dead!" Another one of Akito's punches nailed her in the face, causing a small amount of blood fall from the corner of her mouth. Pain engulfed the young girl, she wanted to fight back. But she was simply too weak. As Akito's punches increased, her body soon started to ache all over. There was blood all over the sheets.

Her hand squeezed something that felt like straw. She was barely able to open her left eye to see what the object was. It was a straw doll. Realization hit her like Akito's fists. She remembered the website, and the strange girl who called herself Ai Enma…she was The Hell Girl. This doll was given to Rin as a tool for her revenge. Her right hand slowly made its way towards the red string tied around the dolls neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Akito pull of a knife from his jacket.

_"If you untie the thread then the contract will be complete. Your enemy will be sent straight to hell…."_

Her pale fingers grasped the thread gently, and Akito held the handle of the knife with both hands tightly.

"But…To curse someone is to dig a double grave. In return for sending someone to hell, after death your soul will go to hell as well…"

_She clutched the string tightly, and Akito held the knife above his head, he was about to plunge it into Rin's heart._

"Do you still want revenge?"

_"Yes." Rin muttered and shut her eyes tightly as she pulled the string with all of her might. As Akito thrusts the knife towards her._

_**"You're revenge has been granted"**_


	3. Freedom

Akito plunged the knife into the bed, his eyes were shut tightly. He the blood from the wound touch his hands, and he opened his eyes, smirking. His smirk quickly vanished when he heard footsteps approach him. His eyes left Rin's lifeless body and shot towards the door. 12 people were standing there.

They were the members of the zodiac, tears filled there eyes as the saw Rin's dead body, and the blood on Akito's hands. Shigure stared coldly at Akito.

"Shi-Shigure! This, this Bitch tried to kill me! It was all self defense!" Akito stammered, fear was visible in his eyes. Shigure walked towards him slowly, Akito smiled, knowing that he had re-gained control. Shigure stopped right in front of him, and then he slapped Akito in the face. Hard.

Tears fell from Akito's eyes, and he stared at Shigure with disbelief.

"W-What?!" He shouted, but his answer was a cold stare. Kureno walked up to them. Akito ran towards Kureno's outstretched arms.

"K-Kureno! Sh-Shigures gone insane!" Akito sputtered, and Kureno was silent. Akito looked up into Kurenos eyes and saw pure hatred. "Kureno?"

"Do you think you deserve to live, you stupid bitch?" Kureno asked coldly, and s sharp pain shot up through Akito's lower back. Akito glanced over his shoulder to see a knife sticking out of his lower back. He looked back at Kureno, but instead there was a man with pale skin, and black hair that covered half of his face. He smiled and stared at Akito with his bright green eye.

"Wh-who are you?" Akito asked, enraged.

"Are you ready to confess to your sins?" the man asked gently, that same smile on his face. A woman appeared next to Akito, wearing a low cut old fashion kimono. She smiled and traced her finger along Akito's jaw.

"Are you…you little bitch?" The woman asked evily, as the left side of her face melted away revealing part of her skull. Akito screamed and the woman laughed.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything wrong! It was her, that wench's fault! She tried to take one of my zodiac away! Its all her fault!" Akito screamed, tears falling from his fearful eyes. The man smiled and looked over to his right.

"Did you hear that miss?" He asked politely. Akito looked over to the left and saw a girl standing there quietly. She had long black hair, and blood red eyes. She wore an old Kimono that looked as though it belonged to royalty. The female and man vanished and the girl stared at Akito with no emotion.

"O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness. Your hurtful actions to others have tainted your immortal soul." She raised her right arm, her eyes piercing Akito's very soul. "Do you want to see what death looks like?" She moved her arm out to the side quickly, the bells on her bracelet chimed. The flowers on her kimono enlarged, and flew at Akito.

Akito awoke to see the girl from before, rowing a boat. He looked around to see water lilies floating on an never ending ocean.

"This grudge has sent you to hell."

Rin opened her eyes to see that she was alone. Her body ached all over, and her right eye was swollen shut. The door opened, and someone entered.

"Rin!?" the person shouted and then a face appeared in front of her. She was staring into Haru's worried eyes. "Rin…Rin?! What happened?!" Haru yelled, and Rin felt tears fall from her eye. "Rin, was it Akito?!" Haru questioned and Rin managed a nod. A look of hatred appeared on his face. She reached her hand slowly up to his face, and she cupped his cheek. A look of pain entered his eyes, and his own hand held hers there.

"Ha…ru…" She choked out. The pain was killing her.

"Rin?" He asked softly, his eyes held so much sadness.

"I….love you…" She said quietly, and her eyes fluttered shut. Haru stood there, tears falling as doctors rushed in. They pushed him out of the room, and he stood in the hallway, his fists clenched his keys so tightly that his hand started to bleed.

"Rin…" She opened her eyes to see Haru and Hatori staring at her intently. They both smiled with relief.

"You're awake Rin… That's good." Hatori said with a small smile. Rin blinked and looked around at her surroundings. She was still in the hospital.

"What…happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Akito snuck out of the main estate and came here to kill you…But apparently something stopped him." Hatori answered, looking serious. " He's also been missing for three days." Hatori finished and Rin's eyes widened.

"But other than that…the doctors here said you will be fine in about four weeks." Hatori said while turning to leave. "But, in the meantime you need to take it easy." He added, and left.

"Akito…disappeared?" Rin asked, her eyes still wide. Haru nodded.

"No ones seen him…" He said coldly. Tears fell from Rins eyes and she sat up to try and gain control. Haru stared at her with confusion, and then he noticed a small symbol on her chest, now visible since her night gown was half-way unbuttoned. He touched it gently, and Rin stared at him with confusion.

"What does that mean?" he asked, and motioned her to look at her chest. She did, and more tears fell. She looked back at him with a smile.

"Freedom." She answered and kissed him passionately.

A lit candle floated in darkness. A name engraves itself into the wax. It read:

Sohma Isuzu

FIN


End file.
